Modesty
by MoonlitMeowth
Summary: Meet Bob. He is a modest Pokemon trainer. Perhaps a little TOO modest... Watch as his adventure unfolds into his own little modest world!
1. Sorry!

MoonlitMeowth: Hey all you people! Okay, I'm back with another new story! Wheeee! I know most of you are probably wondering why I've added this new story without updating my others, but…I don't know either.

Shinimegami: Sis, I thought it was because you are so totally lost on your other stories!

MoonlitMeowth: Oh…um…yes. Perhaps that's it…

Shinimegami: (sigh)

MoonlitMeowth: Well, okay. (turns to readers) BTW, my sister has also given me ideas on what to do with this story. So, she gets credit too for this newest story!

Shinimegami: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! (smile)

MoonlitMeowth: Anyway, without further ado, let's get this hilariously modest story on the ROAD!

Meowth: Meowth meowth! (happy face)

Disclaimers: I don't own Pokémon, or anything that has to do with Pokémon………………PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This may seem like a strange, confusing world, but there are things FAR more strange and confusing than what people think… The Pokémon world is a fascinating world with amazing creatures within it, but there are creatures MUCH more fascinating and amazing than them. And this…is where our story begins…

Meet Bob Modest. He is on his very own Pokémon journey, leading him to do many things that other people don't have the time or skill to do. Right now, Bob is training the toughest Pokémon he can maintain under his control. He is doing a really great job for someone of seventeen. Bob's team is very rare, and hard to keep together. Still, he is doing a wonderful job. Perhaps even better than most would have done.

Let us now meet Bob, and see where his adventures have taken him from the beginning, and where he received his starter Pokémon, Eevee.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry! I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! But I wouldn't have had to do so if you had ONLY stayed in the FIRST Poké ball that I threw!" Bob cried, hovering over an injured Caterpie.

Bob's Eevee looked up at him, unblinking. This is not the first time her master has been overly sensitive with Pokémon, or anything ELSE.

"Eeveeeee…" Eevee sighed, ears and tail drooping.

"Now," Bob continued, "if it's okay with you, I'm going…to throw…another…Poké ball. Is that alright?"

The Caterpie has finally passed out.

"Oh…well, I'll make the decision for it, and say that's a 'yes'." Bob pulled out another one of his Poké balls, and gingerly dropped it on the Caterpie's limp body. The ball took the unconscious Pokémon inside, shook a few times, and then lay still.

"Yay!" Bob cried, wiping sweat from just above his big, owl-like glasses. "I almost thought we wouldn't have caught that one, eh Eevee?"

"Huuwee?" The Eevee whimpered.

"Yeah…whew! Well, I guess we can go to Phenac City now…This desert is starting to freak me out…"

As if on cue, sand blew up from all around, and flew over Bob and his Eevee.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS!" Bob shouted to the sand.

The sand had gradually died down at this point.

Bob gasped for breath, while his Eevee had already called herself back into her Poké ball.

"I'm so sorry that I said something like that to you," Bob continued to the sand, "and I'm sorry that it caused some conflict, but I was, indeed, scared of you."

With one more look around, Bob picked up the Poké ball containing the Caterpie, hoisted his backpack back onto his shoulder, jumped onto his bike, and rode back to Phenac.

------------------------------------------------------------

Once Bob had reached his destination, he parked his bike outside the Pokémon Center, chained it up, and went inside.

"Nurse Joy! I'm back!" he called. He paused for a moment, and then shouted out, "Don't feel like you have to come to see me! I know that this may cause some inconvenience for you if you try to get up from what you're doing just to come and see me! So don't worry about seeing me!"

Bob trooped off to his room, put his backpack down, which contained his best and strongest Pokémon, and headed for the PC. He turned it on, sent the Caterpie to his PC box, and then turned the PC off again.

Bob is seventeen years of age. He is a very unique individual. His parents had booted him out of the house when he turned ten years old. …Or so everyone thought, until they realized that Bob had escorted himself out of the house because he thought he would cause his parents inconvenience every time they needed to take care of him. And in being ten years old, he was just old enough to become a Pokémon trainer. And he WOULD have gone to Pokémon School if he had not thought the teacher would be in some kind of inconvenient state had Bob been there to be taught when other students should SURELY come before him.

So Bob had taught himself to become a Pokémon trainer. Though it's safe enough to say that it is indeed INCREDIBLE that he managed to teach himself EVERYTHING a good trainer needs to know, he is avoided by many people. But that is okay; he would have told them that he would be a burden to them anyway.

However, Bob has his own party of six Pokémon. Many people who know Bob very well have always pondered as to why he has not gotten rid of THEM either? Well, the answer is very simple. He likes his Pokémon, and they like him. Although, he has made it very clear numerous times in the past that he felt he was a burden to them, they stuck by him anyway. (Probably out of pity.) Whatever the reason, they are very loyal to him to this very day.

Bob's appearance is quite shocking when one first lays eyes upon him. (Not in the good way…) He has very LARGE owl-like glasses. His hair always appears greasy, long, and pitch-black. If anyone tried looking him in the eyes, they would see nothing but layer upon layer upon layer of eye-lens. No one knows what his true eye color is… Not even his own mother…

Bob also has a unique style of clothes. He always wears the same outfit each day. (Either that, or he has a thousand of the same outfit.) This outfit is a white shirt, which is underneath his blue overalls. He always has on two different pairs of socks, and even wears Velcro shoes! But at least he has the decency to wash himself. He actually smells VERY nice. Better than most perfume shops. (Not the kind that make your eyes water.)

Right now, Bob is ready to take on the Pre-Gym of Phenac City. He has been training his Pokémon to tip-top shape, and will do anything but lose! Well, that's what everyone THINKS…except for Bob.

He grabs his backpack, and rushes out the door, accidentally allowing it to slam behind him. Almost instantly, he re-opens the door, and then bellows out, "SORRY ABOUT THAT! I HOPE THAT WAS NOT AN INCONVENIENCE TO ANYONE IN THIS POKÉMON CENTER! I WOULD FEEL VERY BAD IF IT HAS DISTURBED ANYONE!" And almost instantly again, he realizes something… "AND I'M SORRY IF ANYONE FINDS IT DISTURBING AND INCONVENIENT THAT I'M YELLING LIKE THIS! I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALL ALONE NOW, SO IF ANYONE FEELS DISTUR—"

He is cut off by a voice that oddly sounds like Nurse Joys…if she were to yell. "THAT'S ENOUGH, BOB! WE GET IT! JUST GET OUT ALREADY!"

"OKAY!" Bob shouted back, and then cautiously closed the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MoonlitMeowth: So that's it. Pretty interesting story, eh?

Shinimegami: That was it?

MoonlitMeowth: Mmmm…yah. Look, I KNOW that it was a little short, but it was pretty much just an intro chapter anyway.

Shinimegami: Just a LITTLE short? That was shorter than YOU are!

MoonlitMeowth: (looks stunned) Well…! What would that make YOU then!

Shinimegami: What the heck do you mean?

MoonlitMeowth: You're shorter than I am! That's what I mean!

Shinimegami: (gasps) You take that back!

MoonlitMeowth: Why? It's true!

Shinimegami: (feels defeated) Fine! …But just make sure the next chapter is funnier than this one, okay?

MoonlitMeowth: Duh! Of COURSE it'll be funnier than this one! That's the way stories work, ya know?

Shinimegami: Okay then. Cool.

MoonlitMeowth: Yes. (turns to readers) Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because there is gonna be soooooooooo much more coming after this! And much more hilarious too!

Shinimegami: More modest, you mean.

MoonlitMeowth: Sure, if ya mean exaggerated modesty, then yeah. (smile)

Meowth: Meowmy meowth meow mew mrow! (And please R&R this!)


	2. How Did You Do That?

MoonlitMeowth: Hey all you people! I'm back for my second chapter of "Modesty"!

Shinimegami: Ummm, isn't there something you wanted to TELL everyone?

MoonlitMeowth: Oh yah… Umm, I'd like to tell all of you that Bob is more than just modest…

Shinimegami: Yeah!

MoonlitMeowth: He also wants to stay on everyone's good sides, and is EXTREMEMLY apologetic.

Shinimegami: Which I'm sure the readers have noticed.

MoonlitMeowth: Yes, and my first reviewer pointed it out as well. But, I forgot to say the way Bob is modest is a little more complicated than regular modesty. Ya see, Bob is SO modest that he thinks it's no big deal to have people worrying over him! That is why he escorted himself from his own HOUSE!

Shinimegami: Pretty funny there, sis.

MoonlitMeowth: Glad you think so. Anyways, I guess that means all of you are ready to start reading the rest of the story! (grin)

Meowth: Meowmy mew! (smile)

After exiting the Pokémon Center, Bob Modest headed over to the Pre Gym in Phenac City. All Bob wanted to do was prove himself a worthy trainer to become a Pokémon Master. (Like most other trainers, of course.)

When he reached the Pre Gym, the automatic doors open with a _whoosh_, causing Bob to jump, and hold his heart.

"T-Thank you!" Bob managed to stammer to the inanimate doors. "I mean, REALLY!"

Bob entered the Pre Gym, on his toes JUST in case he would need to apologize for his "inconvenience" for showing up.

Justy, the Gym Leader, was sitting in his chair at his desk. He looked up from the medium-sized book he was reading when Bob thanked his doors for allowing his entrance.

"Hello Bob," Justy said, "I've been expecting you."

"Oh GOSH! Am I LATE!" Bob cried, clasping his hands to his mouth.

"N-No…" Justy stuttered in confusion.

"PHEW!" Bob wiped away a bead of sweat that had formed during Justy's response.

"Anyway, now that you're here, Bob, we can begin." Justy got up from his chair, setting the book aside, and grabbing a belt containing six Poké balls.

Bob nodded vigorously with a huge smile across his face.

"Good," Justy continued, "Stand over there in the arena." he pointed to the left side of the arena.

Bob ran to the place Justy indicated.

"Let's make this interesting," Justy said, "by constructing a four-on-four double battle, instead of the usual six-on-six single battles."

"Really?" Bob said, looking nervous all of a sudden.

"Of course."

"I hope you're not just doing this to treat me special or anything, becau–"

"It's alright!" Justy interrupted irritably. "I just decided to do something new for a change of pace."

"Okay…!" Bob nodded, apparently relieved.

"Now choose your first two Pokémon so we can begin your gym challenge!" Justy said, already choosing his first two Pokémon.

"I've got them!" Bob said. "Do you want to send yours out first, because I can wait. It's your choice, Justy."

Justy sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll send mine out first." he had both his Poké balls in both his hands, and threw them into the air. "Gligar and Cacnea! Go!"

The two red balls flew into the air, bursting open about two seconds apart from each other.

The white light first formed the gliding scorpion Pokémon, and the second white light instantly took shape of a small cactus Pokémon.

"Gliiii!"

"Cacne!"

Justy's Pokémon were out on the arena, ready to be commanded like they have always been.

Now it was Bob's turn to make a move. He had already chosen his two starters, so he had both balls in his hands.

The first ball was a Repeat ball, and the second was Net ball. Bob had the Repeat ball in his left hand, and in being left-handed, he decided to throw, (or roll), the Repeat ball first.

The Repeat ball rolled not even one time before it lay still. Nothing came out of it. The ball had not made enough motion to summon his Pokémon.

Bob looked down at it, and lightly tapped it with his toe.

Justy, on the other side of the battle arena, sighed.

The Repeat ball, amazingly, reacted to the tap by blasting open and sending the white light in front of Bob. The light formed his first choice, his yellow lightning fox Pokémon.

"Jolt!" the female Jolteon cried.

Now most trainers know that after a Pokémon is released from its Poké ball, the ball will come straight back to the trainer's hand from which it was thrown. Bob, however, had been too excited that his Jolteon had come out of her ball, so he forgot the ball would return itself to him. But Bob is a little too low expecting of things, and when he reached down to pick it up, it came up and smacked him right center in the nose.

Bob howled in pain, and dropped the other ball onto the ground, in turn, causing the Net ball to release the Pokémon inside of it.

The white light erupted out of the blue Poké ball, quickly forming the blue water fox waiting for battle.

"Vapooorr!" the male Vaporeon growled.

The Net ball was ready to come back to Bob's right hand, but Bob was still in pain from the Repeat ball attacking him. Basically, the Net ball hit him in the nose again.

"OWWWWW! LOOK, I'M SORRY THAT I FORGOT IT WAS YOUR JOB TO RETURN TO ME, BUT I JUST FIGURED THAT YOU'D WANT A BREAK FROM THAT FOR A WHILE! THAT'S ALL I THOUGHT!" Bob cried at the two balls that he was now holding.

He reattached them to his belt, rubbed his nose one more time, and looked up at Justy.

Justy had the most bored, blankest look on his face that anyone knowing Bob could muster. He must have been expecting something similar to this to happen.

"Are…you…READY?" Justy finally said.

"I think so…" Bob sighed. Then his eyes grew wide. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I just wasted time trying to make the pain in my nose go away while you were waiting for me to battle with you! Truly, I am!"

"I KNOW YOU ARE!" Justy shouted before he could help himself. "Look…it's alright. It really is. Let's just begin this battle to see if you can obtain this badge…"

"Okay!" Bob smiled, looking at his Vaporeon and Jolteon. They both looked like normal, healthy Pokémon, even WITH Bob as a trainer.

"I'll make the first move." Justy said.

"Doesn't bother me one BIT." Bob said with a big, true smile.

"Cool," Justy said plainly, "Gligar! Use Sandstorm! And Cacnea! Use your Double Team!"

The two Pokémon began to make their moves their trainer had commanded of them.

"I guess you guys can go!" Bob said to his Pokémon. "Now, just do what you guys WANT to do. I'm not going to take control over what you both can and can't do. And don't sweat it if you don't hit them or beat them. I still love you guys even if you don't hit either of them ONCE!"

Vaporeon and Jolteon looked at each other, smiled, nodded, and took off.

Vaporeon started with his Aurora Beam attack, sending it directly at Gligar.

Gligar and Cacnea were both still in the middle of using their attacks when Bob told them what to do.

Vaporeon's attack hit Gligar head on in great speed. The Gligar screeched, the Sandstorm halted, and Gligar passed out right there!

"What!" Justy cried.

But before he could call his Gligar back, Jolteon was making her move. She scrunched herself into a ball in the middle of the arena, her needles hardening and becoming much sharper. Suddenly, she shot out of being a ball, and fired the needles quickly at the Cacnea, whose evasiveness had climbed. Unbelievably, the needles had struck their mark, knocking the Cacnea out cold.

"WHAT!" Justy cried out in alarm and disbelief.

Vaporeon and Jolteon were both standing their ground, right next to each other, looking as if they were still waiting for their opponent to send out his Pokémon.

"H-How did they DO that?" Justy exclaimed, his jaw dropping.

"Look, I'm sorry that your Pokémon didn't have a chance to attack or anything, I really am, but mine like to express themselves quite a lot, so I can't just tell them they're doing anything WRONG…" Bob explained.

"NO! I don't care about that! I just wanted to know how you got them to be that strong!"

"I didn't do anything… I didn't want to command them or anything, so I just let them do their own thing. That way, they don't feel as if they're being pressured."

Justy stared at Bob like he was something out of a science fiction movie. "…Really?"

"Yes." Bob said, nodding to him.

"Wow…" Justy said, more to himself than to Bob. "We'll see how your other two Pokémon fair." he recalled his two first Pokémon, and pulled out two more Poké balls.

"Go! Azumarill and Nosepass!" Justy threw the two balls into the air, both of which opened at the same time, revealing his second two choices.

"Azu!"

"Nosepass…!"

The two Pokémon looked like they could take on anything.

"Okay then. Guess you two have gotta come back to your homes." Bob said to his Vaporeon and Jolteon.

They both were called back by Bob holding the balls out for them to come back into. He didn't want to hassle them by making them call THEMSELVES back.

Then, Bob pulled out a Luxury ball and a Timer ball. He decided that this time he would click the buttons on both balls at the same time in order to release his last two choices.

The white light flashed out of both the black and the white balls, causing the two different streams of white light to form two different Pokémon.

The Luxury ball's treasure was a purple fox.

"Espeon!" the male Espeon cried.

The Timer ball's content was a black fox.

"Umbre!" the female Umbreon cried.

Both the Eevees were sitting down, a sign that this battle didn't mean too much to them.

"Let's see what they've got." Justy said. "You can make the first move."

"Cool." Bob said, looking down at his Espeon and Umbreon.

"Okay you guys. Do what it is that you feel like doing."

Espeon and Umbreon leapt into battle the instant Bob was finished speaking with them.

Espeon first used his Psybeam on Azumarill, taking a nice, careful aim at it.

Azumarill ducked, thinking that the attack would miss, which it did. For that time being.

Seconds later, the Psybeam actually made a U-turn, and came back, hitting Azumarill in the back of the head, knocking it out.

Justy gasped in shock.

Umbreon was up next. She decided to go with the unavoidable Faint Attack. Nosepass knew it was at the end of its rope the minute it saw its friend pass out.

Umbreon came on Nosepass fast. Nosepass didn't even stand a chance, but Justy shouted out a command for Nosepass to use its Double Team.

The Nosepass managed to use its attack without getting assaulted by Bob's Umbreon. However, since Faint Attack was unavoidable, Umbreon made the same amount of copies of herself as Nosepass did to itself, and hit every copy of Nosepass with hers.

The Nosepass screeched in terror, and then fainted from that one attack.

Justy was stunned silent. He called both his Pokémon back, reattached them to his belt, rooted through his pocked, pulled out a shiny badge, and walked over to Bob.

Bob looked as though he was guilty of something. He wasn't, though. He just THOUGHT he was because he could tell Justy was shocked about his quick defeat with no damage to the challenger's Pokémon.

"Ummm, uhhh, thank you, Justy." Bob said, letting Justy put the badge into his hand.

"Yeah," Justy said, looking at both Espeon and Umbreon sitting like two sweet angles, "just make sure you don't lose out on your journey."

MoonlitMeowth: So, how was the second chapter? Good at all?

Shinimegami: I thought the battle was pretty funny.

MoonlitMeowth: Yep! You just can't go wrong with a strange victory!

Shinimegami: But, how DID Bob manage to make his team so strong?

MoonlitMeowth: Like I'm gonna ruin it and tell you that!

Shinimegami: (mutters) She probably doesn't even KNOW…

MoonlitMeowth: I heard that you know!

Shinimegami: Oh, sor-ry!

MoonlitMeowth: (death glare) ANYway, I just hope all you readers are enjoying the story! It'll get funnier from here on because he's taking a journey!

Shinimegami: Which I'm sure will be really strange.

MoonlitMeowth: Yeah! (smile)

Shinimegami: Cool, so just make sure you type it up so me and everyone else can read it!

MoonlitMeowth: I will! Gosh, don't worry about it so much! But, remember to R&R this chapter for me! See ya all later! (wink)

Meowth: Meow meowth! (Meowth smile)


	3. Funny Man!

MoonlitMeowth: Hey all you people! Glad I'm back?

Shinimegami: YEAH!!! This next chapter should be _really_ funny!!

MoonlitMeowth: How would you know that?

Shinimegami: I'm your _sister_! Duh!

MoonlitMeowth: Oh…right. That's right… Well, anyways, I guess you're right because this story is supposed to be hecka funny!

Shinimegami: Yeah it is!

MoonlitMeowth: Cool. Then I'll stop talking, and start posting!

Meowth: Meowth meow!! (happy face)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bob Modest had passed his test in Phenac City with flying colors. He was ready to move on to the next town over to look for ways of becoming a Pokémon Master. He had his brilliantly loyal team, and he had, well, his team. That's pretty much all he needs. He can depend on them for anything.

Bob had his Guide Book back at the Pokémon Center, so he headed back there first.

He opened the front doors carefully this time, and then crept back to his room where all of his things were. And in being a nice and good-hearted Pokémon trainer, he decided to let all of his party out to relax. He released them one by one, and after they were all happily out of their Poké balls, he flipped open his Guide book to becoming a great Pokémon Master.

"Let us see here…" Bob mumbled to himself as he scanned through the pages.

His Eevee team was all sitting in a line, watching him curiously.

"Ah-HA!!" Bob exclaimed suddenly, pointing his index finger straight up in the air. And as quick as he did that, he covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide.

"I hope I didn't ruin anything for anyone…" he whispered to his Eevees, whom either twitched their long ears, or cocked their head to another side.

"Okay you guys," his eyes got big again, "and girls,"

Eevee, Jolteon, and Umbreon smiled with their eyes closed happily.

"The town, Gateon Port sounds like a good place to look for some challenges. So I think that that would be a good place to start off. Then, after that, we can look around other towns… Unless of course other trainers are already doing that…"

The Eevee and the Eeveelutions sighed.

----------------------------------------------------

"G'bye, Nurse Joy!" Bob called, waving at Nurse Joy in the doorway of the Pokémon Center, "I'm off on my journey with my friends!"

"Good-bye, Bob! Take care now!" Nurse Joy called back, her right eye twitching just a little bit.

Bob Modest then left Phenac City, making sure to say good-bye to everyone in it first, just to be sure no one was left out, and feeling bad in any way. He was now on his way to Gateon Port, where his adventures were sure to unfold…hopefully for the best…

-------------------------------------------------------

Bob had been pedaling for a while on his bicycle when he finally saw the lighthouse's head in the distance. He was almost there! Soon he would be battling as best (and as cautious) as he could to make his dreams come true!

Within seconds of arriving, trouble was already afoot. There was a little girl and boy being harassed by a big thug.

Bob panicked, screamed, and then rode around in circles on his bike. That gained absolutely nothing for him.

Eventually, an idea struck him. He could battle this thug for these two people! That's it! He could start his journey by helping two young people in need!!!

He pedaled over to the scene, tried to jump off his bike, but he accidentally fell on his side, causing the bike to fall on top of him.

"Owww!! I'm sorry that I was trying to get off of you quickly, but there are people in need of assistance!!" Bob cried at his unresponsive bicycle.

The thug began to laugh. "For a little brat running into the happening Zook, this guy is making me laugh!!" the thug, now known as Zook, continued to laugh at Bob.

The little girl rushed over to Bob's side hurriedly. "Are you okay, funny man?"

"Jovi," the boy started, "don't call him a funny man. He fell on accident."

"But Michael!" Jovi continued, "He fell over! That was _funny_!!"

The boy, Michael, sighed.

Zook was not impressed by now. "Hey! You're wastin' the mighty Zook's time! I don't think I like that! For wasting precious time, get a taste of this!"

The thug, Zook, sent out a Pokémon. The white light flashed brightly, and then formed into his Pokémon, a Zangoose.

"Zaaaannn!!" the Zangoose cried, slashing the air with its claws.

"Oh great," Michael said, "it looks like I'm going to have to put this guy in his place."

"It's alright!" Bob said, finally getting up from the ground. "You don't have to fight him! I'll do it for you! Really!"

"Ummm…okay. You do that." Michael backed up. "C'mon, Jovi."

Jovi moved beside the boy.

Zook was becoming impatient. "Are you going to fight me, or what?"

"Yes! I will! Sorry about wasting your time like this, but I need to decide which Pokémon I will use against yours."

"HURRY UP!!!!" barked Zook.

"Alright!!! I'm _sorry_!!!" Bob panicked, searching his belt frantically for a Pokémon.

Finally, his fingers closed on his Premier ball. He plucked it from his belt, and then rolled it onto the ground lightly. The white ball blew open, flooding the ground with the white light, and then took the form of his fire fox Pokémon.

"Flarrrrrrrr!!" the male Flareon cried, blowing a little flame into the air.

"A Flareon, eh?" Zook commented, "Hmmmm…a different kind of Pokémon from what I _thought_ you would have… Zangoose! Knock this little kitty away with your Shadow Rush!!"

Bob paused. "Shadow Rush? Never heard of it…" he pulled out his book, and began to look around for a move called 'Shadow Rush.'

Meanwhile, Flareon instinctively jumped out of the Zangoose's attack, landing lightly on his feet. He then sucked in a breath of air, and blasted out his Flamethrower attack.

"MOVE!!" Zook commanded to his Zangoose.

"Goose!" the Zangoose cried, barely getting out of the fire's way.

The Zangoose paused a little bit, and then breathed a sigh of relief.

It hadn't been more than a few seconds, when suddenly, the fire came hurtling back from where Zangoose had dodged, scorching the Pokémon until it dropped from lack of energy.

"WHAT THE--?!?!?!" Zook cried in anger. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?!"

Bob looked up from his Guide book. "…huh?"

"DON'T YOU 'HUH' ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR FREAKIN' PUFFBALL COMPLETELY DESTROYED MY ZANGOOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh…ummm, I'm sorry, but he's really into fighting that I just can't bring myself to stop him from battling…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!? HOW DID HE DO THAT?!?!?!?!"

"Umm, I'm sorry, but…do what?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zook cried in frustration, calling his Pokémon back.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!! I GUARANTEE YOU'LL REGRET WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY POKÉMON!!!!!"

"That's quite _enough_!!" A voice from nowhere cried.

Everyone turned. There was a small old man with two younger, but taller, men wearing sunglasses standing on either side of him. One of them was a few years older than the other, and wearing a blue cloak, while the other one was wearing a red cloak.

"Hello," Bob said shyly, waving at the old man.

"Hello dear boy," the nice, old man said to him. Then he looked up at Zook. "And what do we have _here_?!"

Zook looked down at the ground. "Nothin'." he said shamefully.

"I should _hope_ not. Your Pokémon better not have caused any unwanted trouble."

"No," Michael started, "this guy took care of it single handedly!"

Everyone turned to look at Bob.

Instantly, Bob put his hand behind his head, and said, "Oh…that wasn't my intent… I didn't want any attention… Sorry about that…"

"Nonsense!" the old man said heartily, "That was good thing you did for this young boy and girl!"

"But…"

"No buts!" the man paused. "Perhaps you'd be so kind as to battle one of these two?" he indicated the two younger men next to him.

"Well, if they'd like to…" Bob replied quietly.

Flareon looked up at his master with a look of, "I think we can take it."

Bob looked down at his Flareon, and then sighed for giving in. "Okay then, Flareon. I guess I can battle one of these nice guys for you."

"Flar!" the male Flareon cried happily.

"Great!" the old man said with a smile, "Which will you battle? Ardos or Eldes? Oh yes… My name's Mr. Verich by the way."

"Oh, ummm…" Bob started, looking at both Ardos and Eldes, as if trying to decide who looked like they wanted to.

"If you somehow cannot make the decision, then I will allow one of them to decide for you." Mr. Verich said.

"Okay!" Bob smiled.

Mr. Verich turned to Ardos and Eldes, talking to them in what looked like secrecy. Finally, he turned back around, and both Ardos and Eldes stepped forward.

"We've decided that, if you don't mind of course, that both Ardos and Eldes battle you in a two-on-two double battle." Mr. Verich said.

"Okay," Bob said, "that doesn't bother me in the _slightest_. Don't you worry."

"Good." Mr. Verich said, turning back to his followers. "Make it _good_."

They both nodded, and then approached Bob.

Mr. Verich paused, and then, seeing that Zook was still there, began to speak, "And on what compulsion are you still here?"

Zook turned sharply on Mr. Verich, but Mr. Verich did not so much as even blink.

"What'd you mean by _that_, old man?" Zook barked.

"I meant that your services are no longer required. You may run along now." then it was Mr. Verich's turn to turn sharply. "_Now_."

"Ummm…" Zook started, "O-okay. I was just leaving anyways…" and with that, he ran out of Gateon Port.

"So sorry about that interruption, gentlemen," Mr. Verich said.

"That's quite alright," Ardos replied, "this battle is worth the wait."

Ardos and Eldes both took a single Poké ball off of their belts, and sent out their Pokémon one at a time.

Ardos threw his out first. The red ball opened with a bang, and the white light formed his psychic Pokémon.

"Alakazam!" the Alakazam cried, holding his spoons up.

Eldes then threw his Poke ball forward, which blasted open, forming the dragon Pokémon, Flygon.

"Fly!" the Flygon hissed, extending his claws.

"Ummm, okay then," Bob started, looking down at his Flareon, "you can have a break if you'd like."

The Flareon walked by Bob's side, and sat down obediently.

Bob examined his opponents carefully. He then made his decision of his two choices. He carefully removed the Net ball from the second slot, and the Timer ball from the sixth. He rolled both of them on the ground at the same time like bowling balls.

The Net ball burst open in white light first, and then the Timer ball. The Net ball released the Vaporeon, and the Timer ball released the Umbreon.

Both of the Pokémon were ready to fight another battle as always.

"Begin." Mr. Verich said seriously.

"You two know what to do," Bob said to his Pokémon.

Both of the Eeveelutions looked at one another, nodded, and then took off in two synchronized jumps.

"Alright, Flygon!" Eldes cried, "Get that Umbreon with your Dragonbreath!"

The Flygon took in a breath of air, and then blew out green dragon breath.

"Alakazam!" Ardos commanded, "Get that Vaporeon with a Shock Wave!"

"Alaaaaaaakazam!" the Alakazam cried, blasting out his electrical attack.

By now, both attacks were coming at the two Eeveelutions, but they had years of experience in sticky situations as these, and knew how to back each other up in double battles.

Umbreon started by charging up her Iron Tail, and jumping right in front of Vaporeon, where Shock Wave was headed, and totally stopped the attack from doing any damage.

Then Vaporeon jumped in the air, Umbreon retreated behind him, Vaporeon landed, and then used his Protect attack to prevent the Dragonbreath from hitting its target: Umbreon.

This all happened in a split second, so both Ardos and Eldes were taken aback by the Eevees' power. They looked at each other for some sort of support, but then regained themselves quickly.

"Alakazam, I want that Vaporeon down and out! Knock it senseless with Thunderpunch!" Ardos commanded to his physic Pokémon.

"Alaaaaaaa…!" the Alakazam prepared his attack and then began charging the Vaporeon.

"Flygon!" Eldes started, "Block any attempts of defense from Umbreon with a Dragon Claw attack!"

"Fly!" Flygon cried, swiftly swooping in to block contact between the two Eeveelutions.

Vaporeon and Umbreon could see that their opponents really meant business, so they decided on a combo attack. Vaporeon used his Double Team attack, while Umbreon used her Faint Attack. Both attacks caused the Pokémon to make countless copies of themselves, so Alakazam and Flygon slowed down until they came to a stop in the middle of the illusioned Eevees. Then, with their foes thoroughly confused, Umbreon made her attack towards Alakazam, the speed of the attack so powerful; part of the attack hurt Flygon too!

Ardos looked much taken aback by the attack's power, and his expression turned to worry. A bead of sweat formed above his brow.

The Alakazam, in being a psychic type, bore no more strength, and passed out on the ground.

Ardos exhaled a sigh of slight frustration, and then called his Pokémon back, looking toward his partner with a look of apology.

Eldes wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention to Ardos from focusing on his own Pokémon. He was beginning to feel the strong grip of pressure as he waved his arm dramatically in an attempt to root his Flygon on.

Flygon flew high into the air, avoiding any contact his opponents would try on him next, knowing that if he was directly hit, it could, and probably would, be fatal.

Vaporeon let his Double Team retreat, and calmly sat down next to Umbreon, who was still standing. Umbreon locked her attention to Flygon's eyes, and then readied another attack. This time, it was Confuse Ray.

Flygon didn't know what Umbreon was up to, and continued to stare back down to her. He thought he just might intimidate her if he glared fiercely. However, he became quite confused in about three seconds.

With swirly thingys for eyes, Flygon started to glide out of control, and to the Earth below him. Once close enough to be struck, Vaporeon made his move, sinking his fangs into Flygon's throat with a fierce Bite attack. It was pretty much over after that.

Eldes hung his head, took out his Poké ball, and called his dragon Pokémon back into it. He straightened up when he heard Mr. Verich cough.

"Why, that was _quite_ a show, my dear boy!" Mr. Verich said delightedly while clapping. "I had no idea your Pokémon had such power! Well _done_!"

Bob began to blush, and looked down at his feet shyly. "Well, I think they both had good power too…" he gestured towards Ardos and Eldes, whom regained their former composure as mysterious men.

"Why yes," Mr. Verich continued, "they do possess great power, yet you were able to defeat them easily…! I must say…that takes quite a lot of skill…"

"Did you see that, brother?" Jovi said excitedly, "That funny man beat their butts!"

"Jovi, what did I tell you?" Michael said, sighing.

"Hey, you're really strong, funny man!" Jovi said to Bob.

Bob looked up at her, only to blush more furiously and look down again. However, he did manage to mutter a "thanks".

"Well," Mr. Verich said, "we must be off, but let's hope we'll meet again, Bob, was it? I would like to have you battle us again sometime!"

Bob looked up again, smiled, and then said, "Oh, I would be very honored to have another battle with you! My friends would very much like that!"

The Eeveelutions all smiled to each other, having fun in their battles.

"Well, best to you until we meet again, Bob!" Mr. Verich said, turning towards his luxurious ship with his two bodyguards. And when he was out of earshot, he said to them, "We don't want to lose _that_ one…"

They both nodded in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MoonlitMeowth: So, I'm hoping you readers all enjoyed my third chapter!

Shinimegami: Oh my God, that was funny! I couldn't stop laughing!

MoonlitMeowth: What made you laugh this time?

Shinimegami: Bob's personality! He's just so funny!

MoonlitMeowth: Wait'll you see what happens to him in the later chapters…

Shinimegami: (perks up) Ooh, _what_?

MoonlitMeowth: Hey, I can't tell you 'cause then I'd be ruining the story!

Shinimegami: Darn it!

MoonlitMeowth: Anyways, I hope all you readers thought the story so far is funny, and that you'd be willing to review and tell me what you think! Au revoir! (smile)


	4. Two Eevees

MoonlitMeowth: Just wanted to start by saying sorry it's taken me so long to update. To be honest I had to decide what I wanted to go with next. So, without further ado let's get back to more Modesty!

…

"So where are you from?" Michael asked Bob after Mr. Verich and his two bodyguards left.

"Oh! I'm actually from a different place than Orre. I actually traveled here from the Johto region…" Bob felt like he was saying too much about himself, even though Michael had asked him.

"That's pretty cool. I've never been away from Orre actually. I'd like to travel one day too."

"Big brother wouldn't get very far without Jovi there to guide him!" Jovi interjected suddenly.

"Well…" Michael paused.

"What's your name funny man?"

"Oh, it's Bob!" Bob smiled a little nervously.

"Jovi's name is Jovi, Bob!" Jovi jumped up and down excitedly.

"Nice to meet you Jovi." Bob said pleasantly.

"And this is Jovi's big brother, Michael!" she waved up at him.

"Yeah, it's good to meet a fellow trainer. I've got an Eevee myself actually." Michael said.

"Oh do you? They are great Pokémon aren't they?"

"Is your whole team just of Eevees?"

"Yeah…I really like Eevee. It really is a fun Pokémon!"

"I'm trying to decide what to evolve mine into to be honest… Do you have any suggestions?"

"Oh!" Bob thought for a minute. "Well…in all honesty I didn't choose my Pokémon; I let them choose who they wanted to be. I know trainers tend to pick their own Pokémon, but I just couldn't decide, and it seemed right to let them choose for themselves… B-but that's just me of course! You can choose whoever you want yours to become!"

Michael paused and looked at Bob strangely for a moment. Then the look passed.

"Yeah, I can see what you're saying. Maybe I'll think about it a while longer. It is a hard choice after all…"

"What's funny man Bob gonna do now?!" Jovi asked excitedly.

Bob jumped.

"Oh! Well…I'm not so sure what I was going to do now. I might go let my friends rest at the nearest Pokémon Center…"

"That's right over there! Jovi knows the way! Follow Jovi!" and with that, Jovi dragged Bob off to the Pokémon Center.

"Jovi, wait…!"

Michael waited a moment, and then trudged after them.

"Oh hi Nurse Joy!" Bob exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh…h-hi Bob." Nurse Joy smiled rather forcefully, one eye twitching slightly.

"I didn't know you worked out here too! That's a long drive!" Bob smiled innocently.

"Well actually Bob, my sister works out at the center in Phenac City…"

"Wow that's really cool!"

"Funny man Bob doesn't know about Nurse Joy's family?" Jovi asked incredulously.

"No…I guess I wouldn't haha." Bob smiled shyly.

"Oh wait! How did you know my name was Bob, Nurse Joy?"

"I-I…well Joy told me a little bit about you, so I thought you fit her description."

"That's pretty nice of her to talk about me to her family!" Bob beamed.

"Y-yes…" Nurse Joy broke out into a light sweat.

"Oh big brother!" Jovi cried when she saw Michael walk in, "We're just about done now!"

Michael looked at Nurse Joy's expression and then quickly looked away.

"Um…yeah. Hey Bob, I was actually hoping we could have a one-on-one with our Eevees."

"That sounds fun! My Eevee has been wanting to battle for a while, so I'm certain she'll be up for the challenge!"

"Alright, let's go outside."

The two trainers went outside and faced each other next to the beautiful sea. Bystanders gathered around to watch the battle unfold. Michael took his only Poké ball out from his belt.

"Alright Eevee! C'mon out!"

The Poké ball flew through the air and blasted open to reveal the small brown fox pokémon, Eevee.

"Huuuuweeeee!" the male Eevee cried happily.

Bob smiled excitedly at it.

"Aww your Eevee is so cute! Alright, I'm gonna send mine out now!"

He gingerly took out his own Poké ball and rolled it gently forward. Within seconds, the white light burst from the ball and formed his own Eevee.

"Vweeeeeeeeee!" she cried, shaking her fur.

"Okay Eevee, let's start out with Tail Whip!" Michael shouted, pointing his Eevee to go forward.

"Vee!" Eevee cried, rushing forward.

"Eevee, you go ahead and move forward too but make sure you don't get hurt! I wouldn't want you to push yourself too hard!" Bob said a little nervously.

"Huwee!" his Eevee cried and rushed forward as well.

She started her own counterattack with a Headbutt, landing right into the other Eevee's side as he prepared his Tail Whip.

"VEEEEE!" Michael's Eevee cried, rolling sideways for a way. He quickly hopped back onto his feet.

"That's okay, Eevee! Counter it with Tackle!" Michael commanded, getting pumped.

"Eeeeeveeeee!" his Eevee cried, running towards his opponent again.

"Look out, Eevee!" Bob cried, contributing to the battle himself.

Bob's Eevee jumped backwards and then up into the air as Michael's Eevee launched himself at her. The attack managed to graze her underbelly as she was airborne and she lost her momentum enough to fall onto the ground instead of landing on her feet.

"Veee!" she cried out in surprise.

"Oh no, Eevee!" Bob cried.

"Eevee, now's your chance to get it with a Bite attack!" Michael shouted, not missing a beat.

Michael's Eevee turned around quickly and rushed his opponent again, fangs at the ready.

"Eevee, you gotta get up! He's coming right for you!" Bob cried, waving his arms frantically, actually overbalancing himself and falling on his butt.

"Vee!" Bob's Eevee cried, getting up on her feet and kicking sand into the other Eevee's face with her Sand-Attack right before he managed to reach her.

"Eeeeee!" Michael's Eevee cried, stopping and swiping at his eyes to try and get the sand out.

"Eeeeeeee…veeeeeeeeeeeee!" Bob's Eevee cried as she used her own Tackle attack, head butting the other Eevee in the head and sending him flying end over end into the dirt.

"Aah! Eevee!" Michael cried, surprised finally at his opponent's sudden comeback.

"I know you can do it! Get up and use Quick Attack!"

Eevee struggled up onto his feet and then rushed really quickly up to Bob's Eevee. She saw it coming and decided to use her own Quick Attack and headed straight for the other Eevee herself.

Both attacks collided head on, but it happened so fast that dust exploded around them, shielding them both from view. When the dust cleared, both Eevees were barely standing, but after a few moments, Michael's collapsed forward. Bob's own Eevee was breathing fairly hard however.

"No way!" Michael cried, rushing to his Eevee's side. "Are you okay?"  
"Huwee…" the Eevee puffed, smiling slightly.

"Is your Eevee okay? I know that battle was pretty tough and all and I'll take full responsibility for your Eevee's injuries and take it back to the Pokémon Center myself—"

"Um…" Michael interrupted Bob's stammering, "That's okay. Eevee will be fine. What about your own?"

Bob's eyes widened in realization (well, pretty sure they did…) and he turned towards his own Eevee.

"OHMYGOSH EEVEE I'M SORRY FOR NOT CHECKING UP ON YOU TOO! ARE YOU OKAY?! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUSH YOURSELF SO HARD I'LL LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS IN BATTLE YOU DON'T HAVE TO PROVE ANYTHING TO ME!" a pause, "NOT THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO IMPRESS ME I WASN'T IMPLYING THAT AT ALL BUT I KNOW YOU WANT TO GET STRONGER LIKE YOUR FAMILY BUT WE ALL STILL LOVE AND VALUE YOU SO DON'T THINK YOU HAVE TO PUSH YOURSELF!"

Bob picks up his Eevee and hugs her. The young Eevee licks his face lovingly.

Michael just stares at this whole scene with a weird expression. "U-um…"

Bob looks over at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry about all the noise I was making yelling like that! I just worry over my little Eevee because she pushes herself so much harder than the others do and I don't want her to get hurt over it!"

"Y-yeah, sure." Michael replied, "Well it's good to see that you care a lot about your Pokémon. That helps you become a strong trainer for sure."

"Oh! That's nice of you to say, but I'm not sure I'm a strong trainer… I just like my pals to be able to express themselves how they want and exercise!"

"Well…that's what good trainers do…" Michael mumbled.

"What was that?" Bob asked smiling hugely, still holding his Eevee.

"Nothing," Michael replied quickly. "So what were you planning on doing when you came to the Orre region?"

"Oh, mostly I was hoping to explore the area and maybe catch some more Pokémon for my friends to play with. I also wanted to see what types of trainers there are. I already battled a lot of strong ones!"

"You did? Who was the strongest?" Michael asked with interest.

"Those two guys we met after that bully tried to hurt us were pretty strong!"

"You mean the guys that you knocked out after a couple of hits?! You thought they were the toughest?!" Michael asked incredulously.

"Um yeah… Why?" Bob asked nervously.

"Oh, uh, no reason! I guess I'm just surprised I saw you fight your toughest opponents…is all."

"I'm sorry that I surprised you! I definitely wasn't trying to catch you off guard—"

"That's okay!" Michael interrupted quickly. _This guy is really sensitive to stuff…_ he thought.

"Big brother! It's getting laaaate!" Jovi chimed in suddenly.

"What? Oh. Yeah, it is. I guess we should head back now." Michael said.

"Was I keeping you from something?" Bob said, "I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time when you must have your own busy schedule to attend to!"

"It's really not a problem…" Michael said, gritting his teeth a little, "My sister just pushes the envelope a little."

"Hey! Jovi just wants to make sure that she doesn't get in trouble for leaving big brother behind because he doesn't know how to get home by himself!" Jovi pouted.

"That does sound like a problem." Bob agreed.

Michael sighed.

"Well I guess we'll be heading out now. Who knows? We might run into each other out here." Michael stuck out his hand. "It was nice meeting you Bob."

Bob gingerly extended his own hand, not wanting to take Michael by surprise by reaching out too quickly, and shook his hand. When they pulled away, Michael noticed sweat on his palm.

"Eeerrrrgh…"

Bob grabbed his bike, righted it and allowed Eevee to jump into a front basket between the handle bars, and got on.

"I hope to see you again someday! Maybe we could battle again!"

Bob starts pedaling his bicycle, slowly and awkwardly at first, away from Gateon Port. He turns to wave once again over his shoulder, and suddenly runs over a small rock, causing him to lose his balance so violently that the bike swerves side to side dangerously, and finally he flies off the side of it. Eevee leaps safely into the grass as Bob ends up rolling down a random hill, crashing to the bottom. The bike lands perfectly on top of him exactly two seconds later.

There is a momentary pause before: "OHMYGOSH! I HOPE THAT ROCK IS OKAY!"

Michael puts his face in his hand and sighs.


End file.
